m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarven-Saxon Border War
Dwarven land claims seriously clashed with those of NDF member the Saxons, this and the clear support for the Men of the North by NDF spectators during The Seven-Day Siege, lead the Dwarves to be suspicious of their neighboors. Dwarven forces crushed the NDF in a short war and annexed the Saxon borderlands after border talks broke down. Background Upon the restart of the world, all the peoples of the server went forth to resettle and find new homes in this new land. The Dwarves (successors to the former Dwarven Empire) found themselves settled in close proximity to the Saxon peoples, who were a part of the larger NDF coalition. Additionally, a small GFed settlement (another NDF nation) was forcibly removed from the doorstep of Dwarven territory. Talks were started regarding the Saxon's proximity, attempting to settle upon a mutual border, which were soon marred by accusations that NDF representative and Byzantine Leader Ingloriousthomas was falsifying the proposed border maps that the Dwarves were submitting in an attempt to resolve the issue, in order to grant the Saxons favourable outcomes. Further strain was placed on the talks when, during The Seven-Day Siege, NDF observers were actively stating their support for the Northman siege forces. This, along with general disorganisation and ineptitude observed by the Dwarves of the NDF, and perceived diplomatic insults as official NDF communications referred to the dispute as the "Dwarven Problem", proved to be the final straw for the Dwarven leadership. War was declared, with the stated intent of taking the Saxon lands by force, as diplomacy was going nowhere. The War Dwarven forces were openly superior to the NDF in every respect, who were disorganised, poorly lead and irregularly equipped. In the opening battle of the war, the NDF army gathered and marched on the Dwarven mines, intending to take to the offensive and crush the Dwarves rapidly. In a battle where the Dwarves where outnumbered 2-1, the NDF forces were utterly routed and suffered a major defeat, with three NDF faction leaders being slain on the battlefield and the Dwarven Commissar also being a casualty. Over the next few hours, several skirmishes were fought in Byzantine lands, which resulted in heavy manpower and equipment losses for the Byzantines. Atomicbaconbits managed to score one Dwarven kill after coming down from the sky fortress, before both sides regrouped and met for a set-piece battle. Not long after this engagement, a small Dwarven force ventured into NDF land looking for additional targets to strike. They met a larger NDF force in what became known as the "Battle of the Burning Plains", named after the failed NDF rearguard action where they set the fields on fire in an effort to mask their retreat. The Dwarven force was once more victorious and destroyed the NDF army. At the same time, a single Dwarf lead a raid on the Ottomans (the largest NDF faction) and slew multiple members, who were also disorganized. A final battle was fought in Byzantine lands, where even more NDF forces were slain, along with the Dwarf Barleye, despite having regenerated their equipment in between the raids. Following this defeat the NDF became disorganised and fragmented, with open dissent being expressed from within their ranks. Saxon forces were never seen on the fields of battle, and many in the NDF questioned why they bled for Saxon soil as a result. The war broke down into a large number of smaller actions, primarily consisting of Dwarven strikeforces destroying NDF positions before moving on. Peace Peace was spurred by the utter and complete annihilation of the Ottoman manpower, the largest NDF contributor. Eventually the NDF agreed to cede the Dwarves the Saxon land, in return for $20,000 to aid in Saxon relocation. Shortly afterwards, the nations that did not leave were formed into the Belkan Empire